Reluciente
by Deirdried
Summary: Cuando la voluntad de fuego arde, no hay oscuridad que resista el resplandor de la más reluciente de las luces del corazón, y Rock Lee lo ha aprendido. DRABBLE. Reto FOBIAS.


_Helloes :D Bueno, esta es mi primera vez en muchas cosas: _

_*Mi primer drabble (Dios, escribir algo coherente en tan sólo 500 palabras ha sido terriblemente difícil)._

_*Mi primera vez en un reto (muero de nervios)._

_*Mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic que no está situado en un Universo Alternativo._

_*Mi primera vez utilizando estos personajes._

_No sé cómo me habrá salido esto, pero espero dar la talla. Bueno, en fin, esta historia tiene como personajes a los miembros del Equipo Gai, y como protagonista principal a Rock Lee, quien sufre de una fobia denominada **Acluofobia**, la cual consiste en el miedo a la oscuridad. Según he leído, no se trata de la oscuridad en sí misma, sino a lo que la misma pudiera albergar. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia me pertenece a mí. No plagiar.__  
><em>

**_Aviso: _**_este fic participa en el reto **Fobias **del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**__  
><em>

_*se esconde detrás de una piedrita*_

* * *

><p><span><strong>RELUCIENTE<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

Capítulo Único

Cada músculo del cuerpo le ardía a causa del esfuerzo extremo, pero cuando realizó la última sentadilla, Rock Lee descubrió sus blanquísimos dientes en una sonrisa deslumbrante, y festejó con saltos y aullidos victoriosos que le arrancaron a Tenten unas leves carcajadas.

-Nunca pierdes la energía –comentó la kunoichi, quien terminaba de guardar sus armas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Lee levantó el pulgar-, ¡La primavera de la juventud hace florecer mis fuerzas!

La joven negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Adoraba aquella desbordante vitalidad que caracterizaba a su compañero de equipo. El joven observó el cielo distraídamente mientras realizaba sus estiramientos finales. Los últimos rayos de un sol agonizante se alzaban desde el horizonte como largos dedos que intentaban rasgar el cielo cuyos matices anaranjados empezaban a teñirse de violeta. Sintió unos escalofríos reptar por su espalda.

-Tengo que irme –profirió, su voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-¿De nuevo te vas tan pronto? –la voz afilada de Neji cortó el aire como una shuriken, dando justo en el blanco.

-Eh… sí –Rock Lee se rascó la cabeza intentando no arruinar su perfecto peinado.

-¡Oh, pero mira nada más cómo se ha sonrojado! –Tenten chilló.

-¡Yo no me he sonrojado! –el muchacho frunció sus pobladas cejas, cada vez más preocupado por el sol que descendía.

-Sí que lo has hecho, ¿tienes una cita? –ella apuntó, alzando y bajando las cejas con malicia-. ¡Lee tiene novia!

-Lee no tiene novia –Neji respondió, acercándose hasta ellos- Lo que Lee tiene es miedo a la oscuridad.

Las enormes cejas del muchacho se levantaron casi hasta perderse entre sus relucientes cabellos negros. No comprendía cómo podía haber sido descubierto cuando se había empeñado en esconder aquello con tanto ahínco que ni siquiera Gai Sensei estaba al tanto. Neji, tan inteligente como su reputación lo indicaba, lo miraba retador. Tenten, a su lado, lo veía con incredulidad.

-¡No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad! –Lee exclamó, dando un vistazo al último pedacito de sol que era visible en el horizonte- le tengo miedo a las cosas que se ocultan en ella –aclaró. Su tono se había ensombrecido al igual que su rostro.

Neji lo había sabido desde aquella primera misión en la que debieron acampar. Su agudo intelecto no había pasado por alto la manera en que Lee podía ponerse nervioso por el menor ruido una vez que el sol se hubiese puesto.

-No deberías –le dijo, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro-, mientras estés conmigo, yo veré cualquier peligro enmascarado en la oscuridad –señaló sus ojos perlados.

-Y cuando él lo detecte –Tenten se le acercó, colocándole una mano sobre el otro hombro-, yo le lanzaré tantas armas que parecerá un alfiletero.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Lee como un par de riachuelos, y abrazó a sus dos compañeros, conmovido. Desde aquel día, él nunca más le temió a la oscuridad, pues comprendió que la amistad emitía una luz reluciente más poderosa que las tinieblas. Más fuerte que cualquier cosa que acechara en ellas.

* * *

><p><em>*se asoma ligeramente desde detrás de la piedrita*<em>

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Se aceptan -y requieren- reviews con sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara y lo que deseen escribir. Muchas gracias por leer._

_Cambio y fuera._

_Deirdre~_


End file.
